home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Alison Patterson
Alison Patterson was a reccur ing character from 1988-1989. She first appeared Episode 25 (19 February 1988) and last appeared in Episode 249 (23 February 1989), appearing in 57 episodes in total. She attended Summer Bay High and picked on Carly Morris, Roo Stewart and Bobby Simpson. She was bitchy, manipulative and always liked to cause trouble. Though, on some rare occassions she had a soft side. Alison was played by Kathryn Ridley. Biography Backstory Alison Patterson was born in 1970 to Tim Patterson and his wife. She went to school at Summer Bay High School and gained a reputation as being a school bitch. She was in the same class as Carly Morris, Roo Stewart and Bobby Simpson. 1988-1989 In February 1988, Alison bega n harassing Bobby Simpson, Carly Morris and Roo Stewart. Alison makes public Donald Fisher's love note to Ailsa Hogan. Bobby Simpson threatens her with violence if she steps out of line again. She later taunts Carly about her failed modelling career. She leaves school and gets a job working for Gordon Macklin at their Summer Bay office. She later tricks Lance Smart into buying her an expensive dress by pretending to fancy him. Carly arrives wearing the same dress and Alison is upset so she asks Lance to buy her a car instead. He does so, but only it is a toy. Alison then tries to put itching powder in Bobby's dress but it backfires. Alsion begins dating Matt Wilson. Alison later reveals the source that Morag Bellingham is Bobby's birth mother. She is dumped by Matt. Alison then leaves Summer Bay for the city. In 2000, she was heard to be working at a radio station in Armidale, NSW. Memorable info Birthday: 1970 Full Name: Alison Patterson Family Father Tim Patterson Mother Mrs Patterson Siblings Mav Patterson, Kim Patterson, Skye Patterson Uncles Ralph Patterson First cousins Vinnie Patterson First Cousins Once Removed VJ Patterson Appearances 1988 *Episode 25 (19 February 1988) *Episode 27 (23 February 1988) *Episode 34 (3 March 1988) *Episode 36 (7 March 1988) *Episode 45 (18 March 1988) *Episode 62 (12 April 1988) *Episode 69 (21 April 1988) *Episode 75 (29 April 1988) *Episode 77 (3 May 1988) *Episode 84 (12 May 1988) *Episode 88 (18 May 1988) *Episode 92 (24 May 1988) *Episode 112 (21 June 1988) *Episode 117 (28 June 1988) *Episode 134 (21 July 1988) *Episode 140 (29 July 1988) *Episode 142 (2 August 1988) *Episode 149 (11 August 1988) *Episode 152 (16 August 1988) *Episode 157 (23 August 1988) *Episode 161 (29 August 1988) *Episode 168 (7 September 1988) *Episode 173 (14 September 1988) *Episode 180 (23 September 1988) *Episode 183 (28 September 1988) *Episode 186 (3 October 1988) *Episode 187 (4 October 1988) *Episode 193 (12 October 1988) *Episode 194 (13 October 1988) *Episode 195 (14 October 1988) *Episode 196 (17 October 1988) *Episode 197 (18 October 1988) *Episode 198 (19 October 1988) *Episode 199 (20 October 1988) *Episode 203 (26 October 1988) *Episode 205 (28 October 1988) *Episode 206 (31 October 1988) *Episode 207 (1 November 1988) *Episode 209 (3 November 1988) *Episode 213 (9 November 1988) *Episode 214 (10 November 1988) *Episode 217 (15 November 1988) *Episode 218 (16 November 1988) *Episode 222 (22 November 1988) *Episode 225 (28 November 1988) *Episode 227 (30 November 1988) *Episode 228 (1 December 1988) 1989 *Episode 234 (31 January 1989) *Episode 235 (1 February 1989) *Episode 236 (2 February 1989) *Episode 239 (8 February 1989) *Episode 240 (9 February 1989) *Episode 242 (14 February 1989) *Episode 244 (16 February 1989) *Episode 245 (17 February 1989) *Episode 246 (20 February 1989) *Episode 249 (23 February 1989) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:1989 minor characters. Category:Patterson family. Category:Radio station workers. Category:Home And Away bad girls. Category:1970 births.